Cicatrices
by BlackSky83
Summary: Cada cicatriz cuenta una nueva historia, algunas representan lo que somos, otras nos recuerdan de nuestros errores. Esto era algo que la Décima generación sabía muy bien, probablemente demasiado bien. One-shot.


Cada cicatriz cuenta una nueva historia, algunas representan lo que somos, otras nos recuerdan de nuestros errores.

Esto era algo que la Décima generación sabía muy bien, probablemente demasiado bien.

Mukuro tiene cicatrices, tanto físicas como emocionales. La oscuridad era su mejor amiga en esas noches frías donde lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de los desafortunados experimentos. El silencio lo acompañaba cuando su cuerpo no resistía el dolor y finalmente lo dejaba descansar.

Chrome tiene cicatrices, tanto físicas como emocionales. Cada mano movía una muñeca, tratando de crear una historia infantil, tratando de sonreír, pero el juego siempre acababa antes de empezar, pues necesitaba a alguien más para que pudiera funcionar. Y en la noche, cuando las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas y caían en la costosa sabana, la pequeña niña solía imaginar a su madre entrando y por primera vez, deseándole dormir bien. Luego el carro la estrello, y por alguna extraña razón, la niña sintió que ya no tendría que imaginar.

Ryohei tiene cicatrices, tanto físicas como emocionales. Veía indefenso como los puños caían sobre él, los sollozos de su hermana siendo lo único manteniéndolo despierto. Empezó a entrenar para poder proteger a todos los que ama, y al final su esfuerzo dio resultado, pero no conto con un pequeño y simple detalle ¿Quién lo protege a él? Físicamente no había problema, era más que capaz, pero había momentos en que su mente empezaba a gritar ¡No los puedes proteger! ¡Eres débil! El joven tenía que gritar, así fuese una palabra en medio de una oración, necesitaba gritar, para alejar lo que lentamente empezaba a invadir su mente.

Kyoya tiene cicatrices, tanto físicas como emocionales. Cada noche veía a su madre caer al suelo, los morados rodeando su cuerpo. Veía a su padre, en una mano la botella, la otra golpeando sin piedad a su esposa. Si tenía suerte el pequeño Hibari recibía solo algunos golpes. Finalmente la madre murió. Algunos meses después, el padre cayó en coma. ¿La razón? Un golpe en la nuca con una tonfa. Hibari Kyoya no volvió a mostrar expresión alguna.

Lambo tiene cicatrices, tanto físicas como emocionales. Empezó con pequeñas lágrimas, luego algunos sollozos. El pequeño Bovino había descubierto que si lloraba su familia dejaba de ignorarlo. Lo reprendían, le prohibían los dulces, lo dejaban días completos en su habitación, pero aun así el pequeño sonreía porque ahora su familia lo estaba viendo, ya no era solo otro mocoso educado de los Bovino. Tal vez se pasó un poco, porque no mucho después empezó su entrenamiento para ser un asesino. Su traje siempre terminaba lleno de huecos de balas y cortadas de cuchillos, pero Lambo era feliz, porque si lo estaban entrenando significaba que ahora era importante. Tres meses después de iniciar su entrenamiento lo enviaron a matar a Reborn. Lambo sabía que moriría en el intento, pero le alegraba que su familia lo considerara tan fuerte. ¿Por eso lo habían mando, cierto?

Takeshi tiene cicatrices, tanto físicas como emocionales. Sentía como el calor en las manos de su madre empezaba a desaparecer, pero ella seguía sonriendo. Vio cómo su corazón se detenía, pero ella seguía sonriendo. Escucho a su padre despedirse de su amada, pero ella seguía sonriendo. Sabía que el equipo lo estaba utilizando, pero él seguía sonriendo. Sabía que su padre estaba enfermando, pero él seguía sonriendo. Sabía que si se lanzaba a nadie le importaría, pero él seguía sonriendo.

Gokudera tiene cicatrices, tanto físicas como emocionales. Escuchaba la palabra "bastardo" cada que vez que alguien lo miraba, y aun a la corta edad de 4 sabía que significaba, pero eran unos mentirosos, él era hijo legítimo de su madre y su padre. Le gustaba tocar el piano pues la mujer que le enseñaba era agradable. No era hijo de su supuesta madre… ¿Qué era? Construyo un muro de cemento alrededor de su corazón, al menos así las palabras de los mafiosos no lo lastimarían.

Tsuna tiene cicatrices, tanto físicas como emocionales. Él no había sido usado como experimento a científicos locos. No había sido rechazado y abandonado a la muerte por sus padres. Su madre y su padre estaban vivos, y era hijo legítimo de ambos. Pero sabía que era la soledad, el desear que alguien te abrace, te consuele, te guie y te quiera. Sabía lo que era ser rechazado por cosas que no podía controlar. Sabía lo que era ser usado. Pero esas no eran sus cicatrices. Sus cicatrices eran las de sus guardianes, pues cada vez que veía sus ojos llenos de dolor y desesperación, sabía que si hubiese llegado antes, ninguno sufriría. Y esa era una carga que debía llevar solo.

Las cicatrices son lo que crea lo que somos hoy, esto la décima generación lo sabía muy bien.


End file.
